Array Of Music
by CrystalAkuna
Summary: A collection of song fictions, all written by myself. Most are romance based, and most are quite dramatic. Features FB, CCS, RK, and many, many more. Please Read and review.


**Crystal****: I'll be quick about this. Basically, this whole fanfiction will contain different chapters of different animes…all song-fiction! D Yea, that's not much, but whatever. Some of them will be done music-video wise…and at the beginning of those chapters, I'll be sure to mention it. I shall also mention the anime, if it's alternate universe or not, the song, and who sings the song.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll only be putting this disclaimer, just to let you know. I do not own ANY of the songs in this. I do not own ANY of the anime. But I do own the idea(s)…and they're mine so BACK OFF!**

* * *

**Chapter I  
****"On Fire"  
****Switchfoot  
****Alternate Universe  
****Fruits Basket  
****-Music Video-

* * *

**

_-Soft piano music plays-_

From the stairs descends a women in a cream colored dress trimmed with lace and ribbon. The staircase is long and elaborate, with curling steps and a finely polished railing. Along it slips a slender hand, protected by a white glove.  
As she approaches the bottom, she stops with a smile, as a certain red-head comes into her view.

_-From somewhere deep in the crowd:  
__They tell you where you need to go,  
__They tell you when you need to leave…-_

The girl forgets her act, picking up the hems of her skirt and dashing towards the man. He stops her short, waving his finger jokingly at her, and she laughs…but there is no sound. She subsides into a smile, and his mirrors her. Holding out his own gloved hand to her, she takes it, and he leads her into the many dancing couples. They seem to circle the two, as if knowing of their importance.

-_Alas, a boy appears through the crowd of dancers. He isn't dressed at all like anyone else in the room, not even being close to their elaborateness. He wears simple peasant clothes, but his voice and build is strong. His violet eyes push forward an emotion that would puzzle most others. He sings, matching the voice from before:  
__They tell you what you need to know,  
__They tell you who you need to be…-_

In the center of the gold trimmed ballroom, the lady and the man take hands and begin to dance. They move in harmony, more graceful then any of the other dancers. Their steps are drenched in feeling, and their movements reflect their views on such. It is viewed by all…told by all…these two are in love.  
And as they dance, everyone else seems to still. They all turn their heads behind their masks, watching the couple…who, themselves, are mask-less.

_-The boy breaks through the crowd, glowing golden in the light of the ballroom. He passes through person after person, slipping through their bodies as if he doesn't exist to make his way to the front. He sings:  
__But everything inside you,  
__Know there's more then what you've heard.  
__There's__ so much more then empty conversations,  
__Filled with empty words.-_

The dance seems to change, and the two find themselves enveloped in one another. Silent voices are rushed with whispers all around, as lady by lady whisper excitedly. Men scowl at the sight, trying to pull their current dance partner away…but also find themselves entranced by the couple. As they dance in away no one had ever seen in the court, their grips loosen on the ladies in their hold…as they watch, enchanted by the magic.

_-The boy's amethyst eyes penetrate through his ghostly, silver hair, and he steps out beyond the crowd so that the dancers pass right by him. He walks around them, keeping his eyes softly glued to the ladies face…his whole body raking with pain. Yet, he sings:  
__And you're on fire when he's near you,  
__You're on fire when he speaks.  
__You're on fire burning at these mysteries…-_

Tohru seems unaware of the people watching her, and finds her body moving without her doing anything to control it. She is spun out in a dip that carries her through the motion of a crescent moon, and doesn't even seem to notice as her whole body passes through the ghostly singer.  
Kyo, however, seems to feel the presence of a past one. Bringing Tohru in, he stops the dance and clings to her. His mouth form words that make the girls eyes fill with tears, and she clutches his neck, despite his warning from before.

_-Yuki closes his eyes, taking this chance of the stalled dancers. He steps toward her, but circles to Kyo. Closing his eyes once more, he steps into the body, taking it's possession. Kyo would have to wait…wait just a moment…while Yuki gave his final regrets to Tohru. She seemed quite taken aback as Yuki led Kyo's body back into dancing with her own, but kept her eyes on Kyo's wine red eyes…even though at this point, they reflected Yuki's amethyst. His soul, though the words did not pass, continued singing:  
__Give me one more time around,  
__Give me one more chance to see…  
__Give me everything you are,  
__Give me one more chance to be…near you.  
__Eh-yea…-_

But Kyo reclaimed his body, and Yuki was ejected. Kyo stopped the dance, and took both of Tohru's hands in his. He began explaining something, fast and quickly, though his locked eyes never left Tohru's confused ones. He got down to one knee…

_-Yuki lifted himself from where he'd been shoved to the floor…even after his death, Kyo found a way to anger him… But, his revenge froze. The whole room froze, staring at the couple as Kyo went to one knee. Yuki dashed to the women who held his heart after death, and clutched her from behind…trying to be solid. Trying to be real. He sang, wishing the pain he felt would fall from him:  
__When everything inside me,  
__Looks like everything I hate.  
__You are the hope I have for change,  
__You are the only chance I'll take…  
__And I'm on fire when you're near me,  
__I'm on fire when you speak.  
__I'm on fire burning at these mysteries…-_

Lights began to flicker, and there was a crash in the distance. Everything began to rumble, and the magic that had enchanted everyone to freeze…was broken. Screams echoed through the ballroom as it shook, tears ripping across the marble floor. Echoes of pain and death raced through the hall, and the guests began to fill out.

_-As for Yuki, his body didn't shake with the others. He let out no screams, but simply watched as all this happened. All around, lights began to swirl. Souls of those who were dying at this moment…Yuki knew it. And all around him, they turned up. Empty, soul-less, and standing like drones…with hollow eyes. Yuki sang as he watched the destruction, and the souls of the dying…echoed him:  
__Mysteries…(mysteries, mysteries, mysteries, mysteries, mysteries, etc.)  
__Mysteries…(mysteries, mysteries, mysteries, mysteries, mysteries, mysteries, etc.)  
(mysteries, mysteries, mysteries, mysteries)__  
__But then all was still…the piano came back into play, the melody crowning as the end came.-_

Tohru looked at Kyo, who lay beside her…he was looking at her, his eyes stressed, and it seemed that he was talking quickly again. But his words were soft and clear to Tohru. She felt pain now, and felt guilty…she had betrayed someone who loved her. Even if he had been lost…she had been wrong. She shook her head at him, shivering and coughing. But she didn't have to feel guilty anymore. She moved her lips slowly, her eyes hardly open, and Kyo looked at her with pain. He gripped her hand, but she did not grip back…she gave him a small smile, laced with tears and with guilt. She looked to utter sorry, and her hand fell limp.

_-Yuki moved, watching as Tohru uttered her last words to Kyo. He kneeled by her, stroking her face…she didn't know he was…but it didn't matter. He watched as the souls began to return to their true forms when they had died…now fixed and not even seemed to care. They all began to dance again. Then Yuki felt it…Tohru was gone. But not to him…  
__As Kyo fell to his knees, and those who had survived rushed to help all those as the quack subsided…Tohru opened her eyes. No…not her human eyes. She had the same glow as Yuki…as the dancers…and as she stood, her solid form was left behind.  
__It didn't startle her, but what did…was Yuki. She would have cried if she could, and yet embraced him…they both felt it this time…for they were both ghosts. They were solid to one another. And the piano continued, as the souls danced, and his dead voice echoed from before…:  
__(You're on fire…you're on fire…you're on fire…)  
__Yuki began to dance with Tohru, and she did not hold back. She let him lead her across the shattered floor with the other souls, and she let him sing to her:  
__I'm standing on the edge of me,  
__I'm standing on the edge of me,  
__I'm standing on the edge of me,  
__I'm standing on the edge of me. (You're on fire)  
__I'm standing on the edge of everything I've never been before. (You're on fire)  
__And I've been standing on the edge of me, standing on the edge!  
__And they began to rise into the air as they danced, and the other souls began to raise with them. Tohru was happy. Yuki was happy. Yuki continued singing, but Tohru followed him…and the ghosts now watched them. True love, now…that hadn't faded with death…  
__And I'm on fire when you're near me,  
__I'm on fire when you speak, YEA,  
__I'm on fire burning at these mysteries…  
__These mysteries…  
__These mysteries…  
__Eh…you're a mystery…  
__Yea, you're a mystery…_

_The words faded out, and the ghosts disappeared into the thick fog of sadness and death…but this time, with light. The piano continued, and once again, Tohru's glove is sliding down the staircase into the ballroom.  
__As she lifts her eyes to face someone, her orbs lock with amethyst ones. Yuki smiles back at her, and her smile is true and warm. She runs to him, not afraid this time…-_

**

* * *

**

Fin


End file.
